Flesh and Metal
by Oblivion of illusion
Summary: A partner story! From Oblivion of illusion and Snow fun "If you could, would you go back and change what happened?" She asked, tears gleaming in her eyes. "Not for the world." He smiled and hugged her tighter. When Code Breaker's life is turned upside down, he will need every help he can get.


Prolouge

The firearms were shooting everywhere like a bizzare bunch of school fish. Bumblebee is having a hard time trying to sheild me as it is while I get any data destinations of where any decepticons were at!

The decepticons are having a hard time trying to find me because of my puny size compared to them that they call us insects.

"C'mon Palo get this a move on I'm almost out of ammo!" Bumblebee screamed out from above my head.

I turned my head up and shouted back "I'm on it just hold on a little longer!" Then my shaking fingers went back to downloading. This downloading is so intense it feels like as a if I'm hacking into the Whitehouse and have not been caught yet. Sweat drips from my forehead, but I continue. Almost finished! A bullet whizzes by my head and I jump away. I continue thumping my fingers on the key pad while whispering to myself! "Can this go any slower!"

"Palo!" Bee yells, desperate to get out of here because he has officially ran out of ammo! "We have to go now! I'm all out! Are you finished downloading the data yet? We don't have all day you know!" Bumblebee shielded himself and me with his arms.

It was almost done downloading... just a bit more! Suddenly it glowed a bright red signaling that it has finished.

"Done!" I yelled pulling out the hard drive and taking off with Bee right behind me. We run for home free, but something in me is telling me that something horrible is just around the corner! But I ignore it.

I run faster when I feel a bullet nick my skin. And then nothing... which is verry odd. I turn. Bee turns too and he scratches his head when he sees the decpticons retreating. "Odd." I whisper. Bee looks around and suddenly yelps and runs. I follow.

"Run! Run!" Bee yells.

Everything was at that moment quiet then a flash of light exploded and flew us out of the exploded building that was tumbling downfall and for some reason I cant move at all, I feel so hot and numb. No feeling at all but only being held by Bumblebee I think he's running like a chased chicken right now while holding me in his huge hand, I cant hear him at all I think hes trying to talk to me... what are you trying to tell me? I can just make out his voice. There is urgency in his voice.

"Are you ok? Can you here me?" Bee yells. I try to nod but pain flashes up my neck, making me imoble. I groan and try to breath. But even the breath that enters my lungs hurt me. I try to open my eyes but smoke invades my sight. I feel Bee tap my shoulder and I groan.

"Let me rest in p-peace... please..." I whisper. But I remember the hard drive still in my hand. I lift up my hand and open up my palm. The pain is unbearable, but somehow I manage "T-take this to Optimus... please." Bee picks up the hard drive from my hand. "I-is it harmed?" I croak.

"No I-it isn't..."

"Good. Please bring it to him..."

"O-ok." Bee picks me up and places me in a quiet spot. No sound could be heard for miles. "I'll leave... good bye partner..."

All that I could hear was the wind blowing through me as though I am a rock just sitting there until dust claims me in the dessert. I am not dying for nothing... I am dying for my country... my deceased family... as a souldier for my... country.

A random burping sound of an engine was coming to me. It was getting louder and louder then it stoped, the sickly smell of gas made my throat and lungs burn and made my body panic. There is nothing that can be done now. Whoever found me will have a high hopes in saving me...the whispering sound of gears went singing in my ears and I did not dare to turn my head to look but croaked in such agony while trying to speak "who... a-ar-e you...?" Tears from my eyes surprisingly came out as if I am called out to be escorted to heaven by angels... why do I feel so happy all of a sudden?

A rusty hand gently scooped me up and grumbled out kindly "easy there young one you'll be home soon" there was nothing more to ask.


End file.
